1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insulated beverage dispenser having a coin mechanism thereon and more particularly to a vacuum bottle with a coin mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin operated beverage dispensing machines are known where the beverage is dispensed in bulk from a supply container upon insertion of a coin or coins into a coin slot. Previous machines are electrically or electronically operated and they are extremely expensive, complex and cumbersome. Vacuum bottles are thermally insulated containers with a dispensing valve thereon. Vacuum bottles are also known. The vacuum bottles are portable and much smaller than the dispensing machines. For example, a vacuum bottle will usually have a capacity of less than one gallon and will be approximately the same size as a conventional domestic coffee maker. These vacuum bottles do not have coin mechanisms thereon. When vacuum bottles or coffee makers are used in businesses, institutions or other organizations to provide beverages to staff members or other users, the users are often required to pay for the beverages consumed on an honorary basis. Often, a user will consume a beverage when he/she does not have the right amount of change to pay for it and intend to pay later on. The user will often then forget to pay later on and beverage dispensing systems where payment is based on the honor system do not operate satisfactorily as some users pay diligently and other users seldom pay at all.